iHeart?
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Carly has a plan for Sam and Freddie. A plan to get them together, that is.


iHeart?

A/N: Spencer and Carly have a plan for Sam and Freddie, and it involves an iCarly web cast.........lyrics to I Heart ? by Taylor Swift, don't own anything! Not the full lyrics, just the first verse.

* * *

_Wish I had concentrated  
They said love was complicated  
But it's something I just fell into  
And it was overrated  
But just look what I created  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue  
Before you ask me if I'm alright  
Think about what I  
Had to do... yeah_

I wish I had listen to my mom more now than ever, she said love was complicated, but it's something I kind of fell into, I guess, I mean, I made it out alive, so far, but I'm black and blue, literally and figuratively.

I have had a crush on Samantha Puckett since we were 6, and she has no clue about any of it. I guess, unless there's a God-given miracle, she'll never know.......

I've pretended to like Carly, and even tried to force myself to like her , I can't.

--Spencer POV--

I know Sam and Freddie love each other.

I can see it in their eyes.

When they're not arguing, (which isn't often), they give each other looks that have love in them.

It's obvious.

So that's why Carly and I have a plan........

--Carly's POV--

Spencer and I have concocted a plan to get Sam and Freddie together, and it involved a new iCarly segment called iHeart? It involves a lot of persuading as well, but I know it'll work.

--Normal POV--

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-" Freddie called to the girls before pressing the button on his camera.

"Hello people of Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and Canada," Sam called out.

"Yes, those Canadians are very abnormal," Carly agreed.

A second of silence passed before the girls yelled at the camera, "KIDDING!"

Freddie chuckled as the show continued.

Nearing the end, Carly surprised Sam by saying, "And now, we have a new segment on iCarly called iHeart?"

Sam looked slightly bemused. Carly, however ignored this and went on. "Sam, Freddie, go sit on those two stools over there," she instructed.

"Switching to the B-Cam," Freddie called out before walking out awkwardly to the stool.

Sam just shrugged and took her place on the stool besides Freddie.

"Now, we all know Freddie and Sam have their little, 'disputes', shall we say," Carly said.

Freddie and Sam rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"So, I plan to make sure they STOP IT," Carly said with a grin.

Sam and Freddie just looked bemused as their best friend had them wear cards that said 'SAM' and 'FREDDIE'.

"Now, we're going to have Sam start us off by naming things she loves," Carly said, gesturing to her best friend.

Sam shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Ham, bacon, food, sleep, freaks, and not-working."

Freddie rolled his eyes, before Carly addressed him and asked, "Freddie, what do you love?"

"School, technical stuff, family, friends, you," he answered without thinking.

Sam eyes turned to ice, brimming with tears. "Of course, always Carly," she muttered.

"What is that, Puckett?" Freddie asked sharply.

Carly looked timid, before whispering to the camera, "Bye guys," she said, as she went to turn off the camera, before hurrying out of the fight scene.

"It's always about Carly to you, isn't it?" Sam said louder.

Freddie didn't respond. Sam raised her voice. "Of course, Fredward Benson can't get enough Carly, figures."

"Figures what, Puckett?" Freddie said, angrily.

"Figures you're no better than the rest!" Sam said in an almost-yell.

"What do you mean, the rest?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"Jonah. Shane, and practically every boy at our freaking school," Sam yelled.

Freddie was standing there, dumbfounded. Sam rolled her blue eyes exasperated before saying, "Just like THEM! Always after Carly. Never care about anyone else! Say it Freddie, you know you're dying to," Sam yelled at Freddie.

"Say what, Sam," Freddie deadpanned.

"Say it, say that Jonah was smart to try and choose Carly over me. Say it that Shane, if he had the choice, would pick Carly over me. In a heartbeat." Sam said, her voice trembling.

"If haven't remembered, the only girl I dated tried to use me," Freddie shouted back, his mind however, was reeling with thoughts.

--FREDDIE POV--

Do I like Sam? Does she really feel that bad? Does she really deserve what Jonah did to her? I remember, when we were littler, we were the best-pf-friends. She was my very own. I didn't want to share. But then, Carly came, so I had to share. I guess, I do like Sam, I tried to make myself love Carly, she's pretty, nice, generous, and just like me. So why did I fall for my exact opposite?

--NORMAL POV--

"Yes, I know, but she used you to crash iCarly. But Jonah used me to get to Carly, herself," Sam whispered.

Freddie stood there, at a lack of words. "Do you know how it feels, Fredward, to have to be second best at everything? Never good enough for anyone. Never will be. Do you know how it feels to live with that constant pain of almost HATING your very best friend?" Sam said quietly.

Freddie almost cried when he saw his blond friend fall to the ground, crying silently. He sat next to her, and said, "Sam, I lied."

"About what," Sam asked, tears spilling out of her blue eyes.

"Loving Carly," he said.

Sam looked at him. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't love Carly. I love you."

He then did the unimaginable. He kissed her. Right on the lips. Sam was breathless as Freddie drew apart. He attempted to get to his feet, but Sam yanked him down. She then took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

Carly smiled as she saw what happened through the little spy-cam set up by the two.

It had no audio, but it had high-quality sight.

And that was exactly what it was. High-quality.

Spencer ran in. "Did it happen?" he asked excitedly.

Carly nodded, and he ran to the screen.

There it was. Sam and Freddie making out in Hi-Def. Spencer and Carly just laughed.

* * *

A/N: Hate the end, but I love the argument! Review people! I didn't want Carly to know Sam had a little anger against her, so that's why the camera didn't supply sound.


End file.
